


misguided thought

by notsofluffyunicorn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Amy Santiago has had a little voice in her head for as long as she could remember.Or:Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago share a phenomenal telepathic bond and they meet for the first time.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> 4 chapters of fluff, angst, love, and FLUFF

_ One _

The pure, unbridled anxiety she felt was severe enough that she found herself pushing her nails into her palms, the familiar bite of pain that swiftly followed was almost euphoric at this point. It was a coping mechanism in public. Something so small and insignificant so that nobody noticed her momentary lapse. 

A very large part of Amy was questioning her decision to move from the eight-six to the nine-nine. Sure, it was an amazing opportunity to be promoted from beat cop to detective, (a whole two years earlier than her life plan, she might add) but did she really have to move to a whole new precinct? 

Oh,  _ god _ … she was going to have to spend the whole day impressing her captain and she was going to have to study her new colleagues and her partner and make a whole new binder! The idea of a whole new binder was kind of appealing… 

_ Ames.  _

The gentle prod in the back of her mind was immediately quietened as she dug her nails in deeper, hissing lowly as the redness welled up underneath her nails. 

_ Amy, stop!  _

The voice she knew better than her own commanded sharply, causing her to automatically straighten her hands out on her lap.

_ Amy, you’re gonna absolutely smash it! Why are you worrying so much?  _

Amy’s eyelids fluttered shut and she rested her head on the bus window as she gave in and listened to that little voice in her head. The little voice in her head known as Jake. Her best friend for as long as she could remember. Literally. 

Jake had told her countless times that the day she was born all he did for the first two days was cry constantly and look for food. His mother had ended up taking him to the doctors thinking that he had worms, turns out - he was just the strangest three year old on the planet. Jake had also told her numerous times that she was his best friend, his soulmate, his conscious. 

Amy was pretty sure she was just completely crazy. Nobody, (as far as she was aware) had somebody else in their head 24/7. It just wasn’t natural. But, Jake had seen her through absolutely everything. He was her best friend, and she was pretty sure she was in love with an imaginary person - but he was literally everything. 

_ Jake? Jake - I’m so nervous. What if they don’t like me? I guarantee that if you ask my fellow college students, my previous co-workers, and probably even my old captain whether or not they liked me they would say no!  _

The sharp indignation rattled through her, and she tried desperately to push it back as her heart jumped into her throat and her eyes burned. 

That was one of the biggest issues. Sometimes, she felt things that were not hers to feel. She felt every ounce of Jake’s pain when his father abandoned him, she’d felt the most atrocious pain when he’d got shot for the first time on the job (he was also a detective) and she’d felt the ultimate happiness whenever she wanted him or whenever his best friend/sister-figure Gina hung out with him. 

Jake was a little overprotective of her, and she knew that if he knew where she was, he would be with her all the time keeping her safe from people who ridiculed her. It was nice to have someone who cared so much about her, even if that someone was invisible and lived inside of her head. 

Another one of the strange quirks from their connection though, no matter how much Amy tried desperately to tell her telepathic best friend where she lived, or studied, or worked, something always seemed to stop her. It was almost like a mental block was thrown up and it prevented her from telling him about her surroundings and it also stopped him from telling her where he lived, too. She wasn’t even allowed to know his last name. 

_ That’s because they were all stupid, Ames. People are jealous of you, it’s not your fault you’re incredibly smart and better looking than all of them.  _

Amy rolled her eyes and snorted softly.  _ Jake, you’ve never even met me.  _ She couldn’t help but point that fact out, no matter how disappointed it made her. 

_ I have seen you in the mirror though, Ames.  _ The twinge of embarrassment bounced between them like a tennis ball as Amy remembered a time where she had gotten out of the shower and stood straight in front of a mirror and apparently her brain had decided to allow Jake into her mind then and there to be able to see through her eyes. 

_ Jacob!  _ Even her mental voice was capable of sounding angry.  _ If you mention that again I will sing endless Selena Gomez songs for the next month every time you hear Taylor Swift.  _ The threat was loud and clear. 

_ You wouldn’t!  _ Amy giggled mentally at the accusation, and she made sure he relived the same memory as her as she thought back to a time almost two years ago when she had in fact followed through with the exact same threat for the entirety of the month.  _ Damn, Amy.  _

Amy’s eyes flickered out to the building on her left as her bus slowed to a stop. She was here.  _ Holy shit, Jake I’m here and I’m freaking out!  _

There was complete silence from her mental companion, and she huffed slightly, the anxiety that Jake had distracted her from flaring up again as she stepped into the ninety-ninth precinct. 

The harsh fluorescent lights made her squint slightly and her hands began shaking as almost every cop in the nearest vicinity stared at her as she walked towards the elevator. She wondered if it would’ve been less embarrassing to just pain a sign on her forehead that said, ‘Hi! New here!!!’. 

_ Jake?  _ She needed to hear his cheeky, sometimes flirty, sometimes serious words of wisdom now more than ever.

She pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited the entire journey with baited breath. 

_ Amy?  _ Jake’s voice suddenly echoed loudly around her heads just as the metal doors began sliding open, and she shook her head, trying to metaphorically (sometimes physically) shake her conscious away. 

_ Not now, Jake. I’m at my new job!  _

_ No, Amy,  _ Jake’s protest was loud and harsh and somewhat desperate and she stopped just as she reached the new bullpen. Her eyes were zeroed in on her new captains office and she had a momentary thought that it was slightly unprofessional for her captain to not be waiting to greet his new detective.  _ Amy! What are you looking at right now?  _

_ I’m staring at my new captains door. I can’t see his name though, otherwise I’d probably be cursing him to the high heavens. It’s my first day, Jake, and the captain isn’t here to greet his new detective? That’s just unprofessional.  _

She felt rather than heard Jake’s sigh of fond exasperation.  _ Ames, what am I looking at?  _

Amy could see a tall, burly man heading towards her with a friendly smile on his face and she debated between meeting her new colleague or to listen to her best friend.  _ Jake,  _ She pleaded somewhat desperately, looking to him for help like she usually did whenever she was having a moral meltdown. 

_ It’s okay, Ames,  _ Jake’s deep voice was calm and soothing, if not a bit playful as he mentally nudged her towards the man still heading in her direction.  _ I’ll speak to you in a minute.  _

“Welcome! I’m Sergeant Terry Jeffords. You must be our new detective, Amelia Santiago?” The large man greeted politely, sticking his hand out towards her. Amy’s hand immediately came out to shake his, and she squealed mentally at her Sergeant’s look of pleasure at her firm handshake. 

“Uh, I prefer Amy please, Sergeant.” She replied instantly, following Terry through the little wooden barrier as he took her into a larger area of the bullpen where she counted at least six other people currently sat working. 

Terry nodded politely and waved his hand out to the room in front of him. “Squad, meet our newest member, Amy Santiago!” 

As the loud words met Terry’s mouth, Amy jolted. The words had echoed around her brain twice. The bullpen was currently bouncing around her mind in two different angles, and she could now see the captain’s door and oh my  _ god -  _

_ Nice to meet you, Amy Santiago.  _ The light, playful tone of Jake’s voice startled her back to reality, and she began looking around desperately, a low keening sound leaving her lips as she studied each of the six strangers intensely. 

_ Jake.  _ Her breath left her in a whoosh as her eyes met a familiar pair of brown ones. He looked even better in person, and she could practically feel the heat coming off him and she rejoiced quietly in some back part of her mind that she had actually met the walking-talking furnace in her life.  _ Oh, my god, Jake!  _

All pretences of professionalism left her, and she darted away from Terry and flew into Jake’s arms, laughing raucously as he hoisted her up into his arms and twirled her around in a large circle. Her body was shaking as she grasped at him desperately, she never wanted to let him go.  _Is this real? This is real. Oh my god oh my god._

“Jake!” She garbled into his shoulder, her entire body shaking as he grasped her tighter. Her entire being felt overwhelmed, and she was pretty sure it had something to do with the bouncing thoughts and emotions that was currently flowing between them. 

Jake pressed a kiss to her temple as he slowly lowered her back to the ground, and both of them shuddered in relief at the physical contact. “Hi, beautiful. ”I _ can’t believe you’re real. Amy Santiago, the prettiest woman on the planet, is actually real.  _

“I’m real. You’re real.” Amy chuckled breathlessly, pulling back swiping her tears away quickly, (when did they even fall?) before poking him in the stomach. “No excuse not to listen to me now, Jake.” 

A loud cough drew them back to the real world, and both of them sheepishly turned to face their work colleagues. 

_ I can’t believe I didn’t recognise Terry!  _ Amy mentally face-palmed as she stared at all the very familiar faces around her. Gina, Rosa, Terry, Charles, Hitchcock, Scully. All the people who had become somewhat friends to Jake while he’d been working at the precinct. It also explained why she hadn’t been greeted by her captain. Captain McGintley was an asshole, anyway. 

“Jake? Who’s this?” Gina’s voice was loud and somewhat vicious as she glared at Amy. 

_ Damn, Gina’s scarier in person.  _

Jake snorted slightly and he grinned down at Amy, his hand rubbing along her side soothingly as he pressed her to his side. “Guys, this is Amy Santiago. My best friend, woman I am crazy about,”  _ Literally thought I was crazy.  _ Amy chuckled quietly. “And the best person I know.” 

Gina’s loud gasp was enough to make anyone on the fourth floor stare over at them all curiously. “ _ You’re  _ Amy? As in, telepathic, in his head, Selena Gomez, Amy?” 

Amy giggled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. That Amy.”   _ You told her about Selena Gomez?  _ “Nice to meet you, Gina.” 

_ Of course I did, I needed somebody to know how much you made me suffer, Ames.  _

“Oh, fucking hell.” Gina groaned, falling back a few paces and practically flopping into her desk chair. “How is this happening? How is this possible?” She muttered, covering her face. “I’m happy for you both, I’m glad you’re not crazy, but what the fuck.” She whispered, shaking her head. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Terry groused, crossing his arms as Charles dragged a chair over for himself, Rosa, and Terry to sit down near Jake’s desk as Jake sat down at his chair and tugged Amy onto his lap. Hitchcock and Scully had bailed the minute someone had walked past them with a basket of muffins. 

_ Dude, this is a workplace environment.  _ Amy’s scold was meaningless, there was no way she would be able to be apart from him right now. Not when she’d just found him. 

_ See, you don’t even want to be away from me, either.  _ Jake pointed out teasingly, poking her in the ribs and grinning as she giggled breathlessly at the action. 

“Guys! Stop it! Real people, real life, can’t speak in our minds!” Gina snapped her fingers, rolling her own chair towards them and completing the circle. 

Amy grinned sheepishly and grabbed Jake’s hand in hers and locked their fingers together. It was to stop him from tickling her. That was the only reason. Definitely. Maybe. 

“Well,” Jake began, sighing heavily. “It started twenty-five years ago, when Amelia Valerie Santiago was born.” 

The same thought bounced between them as Jake squeezed her middle tighter as he began to tell their story. 

_ Best day of my life.  _


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a little oneshot chapter detailing their bond and them explaining it to the squad after I've finished this so expect it after Christmas!

_ two _

The varying degrees of shock on their faces really was quite amusing. At least, Jake thought so. 

_ Stop it, they’ve just been told that they know two freaks. Let them shock in peace.  _

The loud guffaw seemed to startle everyone out of their stupor. He could’ve tried harder to be a little less loud, he could’ve muffled it completely if he had just tilted his head slightly to the left and buried his face further into Amy’s shoulder, but nooo. He was far to excited for that. 

_ Let them shock in peace? Who in the hell are you and where is my Amy?  _

Amy’s blush was bright and beautiful, and Jake’s eyes were immediately drawn to her cheeks. It was so different seeing her in person. He could now study the slight golden flecks in her eyes, he could watch her nose scrunch up when he made a joke, he could watch the flush rise on her skin instead of just feeling it. This entire situation was like a dream come true. 

Amy’s thoughts stopped almost immediately as she caught the tail end of his thoughts.  _ Stop it. I would like to not embarrass myself further, please.  _ The plea was loud, desperate and somewhat hesitant as her blush deepened and her mind seemed to turn tender. Jake’s fingers tapped a pattern along her thighs in silent apology as he tilted his head forward and stared at his friends and colleagues. 

“So, now that we’ve established that Terry’s not the only crazy one on the squad…” 

_ Trust you to joke at a time like this.  _ Amy’s nostrils flared as she turned to glare at him. Jake’s face screwed up slightly as she pinched his arm, taking the nicest option in her long slew of thoughts on how to give him a bruise or two. 

_ Damn, Ames.  _ He whined softly and ran his fingers over the spot she’d just grabbed at and he glared back at her. Downside to meeting your soulmate-conscious-bestie in real life? They were all the more likely to physically harm you. 

“My god, it’s true!” Terry breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at them both. Jake shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention. “I - I can’t believe this. How in the hell is this even possible?” 

Jake shrugged. “We told you, Serge. We don’t know. This is just us.” Amy’s had was slowly travelling up his back to try and bring him back down, and he immediately relaxed into his chair, effectively trapping her hand between his back and the chair.  chair. “This is literally us. We’ve researched -” Amy’s cough made his nose scrunch and he squeezed her waist slightly. “Okay, Amy researched all about this a few years back and she only managed to find two instances of people who had the same kind of connection as us.” 

Amy nodded and leaned forward slightly to engage more with the squad and Jake shuddered when she sent him a quick preview of the punch she’d bestow upon him if he let her fall. Damn, Amy was more violent in person. 

“The two people I found… Well, they had different connections. Connections all the same, but different. One couple could only feel the same emotions as the other, and the other couple could only hear each other in their minds when they spoke out loud.” 

_ Still think that would’ve been awks.  _

Amy’s hand squeezed his knee slightly.  _ Definitely wouldn’t have spoken to you if our connection was like that.  _ Jake gaped up at her as she teased him. 

_ You’re the meanest.  _

Amy shrugged and winked at him over her shoulder before directing her attention back onto the squad. The same squad who were staring at them with awe, wonder and just absolute disbelief. “As you know now, we can hear each other constantly, we can feel each others emotions when they’re the heavy ones, like happiness and anger.”  _ Love.  _ Her blush was back and it was the most beautiful thing. “I can even taste some food he eats, depending on how strong the flavour is.” She carried on as though he hadn’t just completely broken her mind for a full second. 

“So, basically.” Rosa began, her eyes still wide but her mouth set in her signature smirk. “You’re both the weirdest people in the world? Neat.”  __

_ Weirdo.  _ Jake’s thoughts were fond and honest as he grinned at her. They were definitely unique. Amy was the weirdest though. 

_ Hey!  _ She stood up and stared down at him in protest. Blushing slightly but not dropping her glare as he winked up at her teasingly. She knew he was just teasing, but there was something thrilling about actually being able to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. At least, that’s what Jake picked from Amy’s brain before she closed off slightly. 

“Well, I know this is a huge bombshell, but I am still here to work. So, you’re all welcome to come to my apartment after work and I’ll answer anything you want to ask!” Amy offered enthusiastically, moving away from them all and he could see clearly in her mind how she imagined walking into the Captain’s office and demanding he got off his lazy ass for once. 

There was no way in hell Amy would speak to a superior like that. Jake snorted at her and flicked the skin behind her knees and relishing as she scowled at him before strolling purposefully towards McGintley’s office. 

As Jake dragged his eyes away from her, he noticed the entire squad was staring at him in disbelief. “Damn, guys,” He murmured, unable to stop the blush from creeping up the back of his neck. “Breath down a guys neck, why doncha’.” He drawled, trying to use his humour to get himself out of explaining anything alone. 

“You love her!” Charles all but squealed, clapping his hands in delight.

Jake’s mind immediately hummed and he threw up a mental block as Amy spoke with McGintley so she couldn’t hear them. 

“Shut up!” He growled. “She knows to some degree that I love her, but we’ve only just met. Up until an hour and twenty minutes ago, I thought she was imaginary!” He explained, his heart squeezing painfully at the reminder that he ever thought Amy Santiago was imaginary. “I need some time, okay? You heard what she said, we can all go to hers tonight and we can talk this out some more, okay?” 

He waited until he received a nod from each member of the squad before speaking again. “You have to keep this a secret unless it’s necessary to tell someone. Amy and I could either lose our jobs for insanity, or the wrong person will hear and we will probably become lab rats.” He shrugged. “I don’t particularly want that, so, if you guys could be quiet about this I’d really appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Jakey,” Charles beamed brightly, his eyes shining in such a way that Jake last remembered seeing them like this when Charles last slept with someone. Charles may be his best friend but the dude was definitely creepy. 

_ Definitely,  _ Amy’s sudden agreement startled him, and he looked down at his desk as Terry, Rosa, Gina and Charles all rolled away from him and back to their own desks. 

_ How’s it going in there, Ames?  _ Jake snorted quietly as she sent him a mental image of McGintley snoring away at his desk, hunched over and drooling on his laptop. Damn, that man needed to retire. 

_ Seriously, he’s so shit at his job. I got three words from him before this. I’m currently debating sticking his hand in some water…  _

_ Amy Santiago!  _ Jake’s mental voice was scandalised, in reality - he was absolutely beaming. He had definitely rubbed off on Amy over the years.  _ Do it.  _ He pleaded, staring at her through the office doors desperately, mentally willing her to listen.  _ Do ittttt.  _ He goaded. 

_ Shh,  _ Amy scolded, standing up and leaving the office, making sure the door slammed behind her loudly.  _ I need him to think I’m a star detective before I do that shit, Jake. Can’t have him suspecting me straight away.  _ Her conspiratorial wink was probably the hottest thing Jake had ever seen, and judging by the blush on her cheeks Amy had definitely caught that wayward thought. 

_ You’re a genius!  _ He praised, beaming at her as she sat at the desk opposite him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Jake murmured, his foot tapping away at hers underneath their desks. 

Amy smiled softly at him and wiggled her foot against his in retaliation. “I’m so glad I’m here, too.” 


	3. authors note

**Guys, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I haven’t abandoned this I promise. But I’m struggling to even continue living anymore, and I just need some time. I need to fix me. I need to figure out how to want to live again, and I need to get my creative spark back.**

 

**I hope you all enjoy the story and any other of my stories, and I’ll be back as soon as. I’m so sorry.**

 

**thank you, all of you, for everything. I’ll see you soon. <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> okay? no? yes? not sure??   
> This will be updated as and when but I'm aiming to have it done before Christmas so that I can work on my larger multi-chapter fic.   
> \---   
> Peraltiago oneshot people - I will post again tomorrow! I am not in for the evening and all my work is on my laptop but this was on my phone.


End file.
